The invention relates to an electrical connection.
An electrical connection of this kind is already generally known and serves in electrical devices, for example in control devices or aggregates in the automotive field, to electrically connect a connection wire to a plug contact element. In so doing, a force-fitting connection in the form of a so-called crimped connection is generally used. In the case of a crimp connection, connecting regions of the plug contact element are connected to the connection wire by means of plastic deformation. Such a crimp connection is only conditionally detachable and cannot for the most part be repaired.
In addition, plug connections are known which have a plug contact element and a mating contact. These two elements are likewise connected to one another by a force fit or a spring effect, wherein a connection of this kind can be detached and repaired as often as desired.
The disadvantage with both force-fitting connections is that the contact points of the connection have a non-linear resistance behavior in the case of very low electrical currents, which include particularly currents in the range of nanoamperes or below. Said non-linear resistance behavior changes the electrical information which should be transferred through the electrical connection as unchanged as possible.